


Old Times

by Elo556



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elo556/pseuds/Elo556
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Vader tried moving but it was impossible. He was completely frozen, the same thing seemed to have happened to Obi Wan. He felt a strange sensation through his entire body.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Younger

**Author's Note:**

> idk man.. enjoy :D

“Ben!” Luke shouted desperately. Obi Wan Kenobi was standing face-to-face with Darth Vader himself, Ben nodded slightly towards the millennium falcon. Luke ignored the sign, he did not intend to leave anyone behind! Especially not Ben! “Stand back! I’ll take care of this myself!” Vader ordered his stormtroopers in his deep robotic voice. Obi Wan looked at him as if Vader was nothing but a little boy. The sith lord unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and turned it on, Obi Wan turned on his own lightsaber. “It’s been a while” he said. Darth Vader swung his lightsaber, but Obi Wan blocked it. Han came running out of the millennium falcon with Leia right behind him “come on Luke!” he yelled, Luke turned to him “but what about Ben? we can’t just leave him he-!” “I hate to leave him just as much as you Luke, but if we stay here we are all going to get killed!” Leia interrupted. Han and Leia almost had to drag Luke back to the falcon. He looked back at Obi Wan catching his eyes, he gave Luke a small nod before turning off his lightsaber! “NO!” Luke screamed. Vader lifted his lightsaber, but right before it hit Obi Wan, Vader froze. Both he and Obi Wan was just standing there. This was the last luke saw before the door the millennium falcon closed.

====================================

Vader tried moving but it was impossible. He was completely frozen, the same thing seemed to have happened to Obi Wan. He felt a strange sensation through his entire body. The feeling was indescribable. What had Obi Wan done? Even Vader had to admit Obi Wan was strong with the force, but strong enough for this? He could hear the sound of the millennium falcon leaving. But the three rebels seemed like the last of his worries right now. The strange feeling in his body became stronger and stronger, until it felt like he was going to implode. His suit was incredibly uncomfortable and he felt as if he was trapped inside of his own mask. Suddenly it was over. He dropped his lightsaber and fell unconscious to the ground.

He woke up in a slightly dark room with medical droids surrounding him. He was laying in a bed. “W-what happened?” he asked in a hoarse voice. “Lord Vader seems to be in perfect health, unfortunately we can not explain what happened,” One of the droids answered. First now Vader realized he was not wearing his mask or suit anymore. Actually he was wearing nothing but a bathrobe. Not breathing through a machine was liberating. But how was it even possible? He had not been able to breathe without help for years. He sat up in the bed. Something didn’t feel right. He tried standing up but immediately had to sit back down. He had a headache so bad it was almost impossible to think straight. He put his head in his hands. What in the force had happened to him? He ran his hand over his face. His skin was smooth, he could feel eyebrows, eyelashes and... hair. And strangely his limbs were all intact, except his right hand which was still missing and replaced by a mechanical one. “Mirror,” he mumbled. “I need a mirror,” he said this time a little louder and more demanding. A medical droid handed him a small mirror. His heart skipped a beat when he saw himself. Looking back at him in the mirror was the face of a young man, he looked at least two decades younger. he recognized the thin scar next to his right eye, his messy brown hair. The only difference between him now, and twenty years ago, was his yellow eyes. His eyes used to be blue, not that it mattered what colour his eyes were back then.  
“We suggest Lord Vader gets some rest.” Vader was exhausted even though he had just woken up, so sleep sounded very appealing.

When Vader woke up again his headache was even worse. He sat up in the bed and looked around in the room, it was pretty much empty, all the medical droids were gone. The only furniture in there was the bed he was sitting on, and a small nightstand. He looked down at his robotic hand. Unlike when he was walking around in his robot suit, where no one could tell which parts of him were human and what parts were robot, this hand were obviously mechanical. He moved his fingers, it seemed to work perfectly.  
He tried standing up. He had to lean up against the wall. The door to the room opened, a tall man dressed in a commander uniform stepped inside. The man looked at Vader with a baffled expression. This was not exactly what he had imagined the great Sith Lord Darth Vader looked like. Starring back at the commander was a tired looking young man leaning up against the wall. It was pretty clear he would fall over as soon as he let go.  
“E-eh m-my lord I was given orders to escort them to the first floor,” he stuttered nervously. Vader didn’t respond he just slowly let go from the wall and tried to find balance. The commander came closer, he awkwardly offered His help. Vader hesitated before accepting. He had to swallow his pride, the other man had already seen him weak and sick, there was no respect left for him to lose.  
====================================


	2. "Hello, old friend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long long while BUT here it is, the second chapter! Enjoy! Hopefully :p

“Come on we'll have to at least try. He’s not dead i can feel it!” Luke tried to convince the rebel commander  
. The young jedi was trying to keep up with him as they were walking down a crowded passage.  
“It’s far too dangerous, the empire would be well prepared. We need to calculate a better plan!” The man replied slightly annoyed.  
“there is no time! They are gonna kill Ben!” Luke knew what he said had no impact on him.  
“I’m sorry Skywalker ... I really am.” the commander said as he turned around before entering the meeting room, and closing the door behind him. Luke stood and stared at the door in defeat for a couple seconds, before turning around and walking back. 

Both Han and Leia tried to insure him Ben was going to be all right, but in reality neither of them were sure he was even alive.  
Luke knew the rebels would have a great chance of failure if they set on a rescue mission to save Ben. He was also aware that it would be far too risky to just set off without any proof Ben was still breathing.  
But the old man really could be a great help, especially since he already had admitted to knowing Vader before he turned to the darkside.  
It was weird thinking about Darth Vader as a person. There is in fact a person behind the mask. A person who betrayed the entire Jedi order, including Luke’s father.  
Vader had destroyed the chance of Luke getting to know the knight who was his father. He never heard much about him, aunt Beru and uncle Owen never wanted to talk about his parents.  
Luke only knew a bare minimum about his mother too, but he hadn’t felt the same strong need to know about her. 

===================================

Vader fell to his knees in front of the emperors hologram, not to show respect but simply because he was too weak to hold his own body weight.  
“My master I have become powerless, I can barely stand on my own. I doubt I will be of much use. This mysterious curse has made me weaker than I've ever been before.” Vader was again surprised by his own voice. He sounded like a completely different person. He was so used to wearing all sorts of apparatus.  
“What happened to you is no mystery! It is the work of Obi Wan Kenobi, he is trying to corrupt you ... He is trying to get you to disobey me and the empire.” The Emperor’s voice echoed slightly in the dark room. Vader didn't say anything. It wouldn’t surprise him if it was Obi Wan who did this to him, but it wouldn’t surprise him if the Emperor lied either. It had happened before.  
Vader may be obedient to the empire and the emperor, but he wasn’t stupid, he knew his master had a tendency to bend the truth. “We have Obi Wan Kenobi imprisoned.”  
“Great.” Vader didn’t even have energy to sound pleased. If he was completely honest he didn’t really strive to have Obi Wan killed. He used to, though. Once it was the only thing in the galaxy Vader really cared about.  
“Obi Wan has a connection to the rebel alliance. We can use that to defeat them once and for all. Then the galaxy will finally be in peace” “Peace?” Darth Vader wasn’t sure there could be one day with peace, for as long as the emperor was alive. The emperor continued. “To reach that goal we will need to work carefully and with a certain level of cunning.”  
“What do you suggest we do Master?” Vader asked. The emperor explained, “You will play a vital role in this plan, my apprentice. You need to gain Obi Wan Kenobi’s trust.” Vader raised his eyebrows, “I am positive that the last person in this galaxy Obi Wan Kenobi will ever trust is me.” The emperor let out a hollow laugh “I would not be so sure of that ... Now back to the plan, you can use Obi Wan to spy on the rebels, first hand.”  
“Master that would never work!” Vader was completely sure this was a terrible idea “This plan is very delicate but it will, if you do your job right, work. And it is our best chance of destroying the rebellion.”  
Vader tried protesting, “But my lord there is people in the alliance who would definitely recognize my face.”  
“that is a risk we can take if you stay subtle there will be no problem.” The emperor had already made up his mind.  
There wasn’t anything Vader could say to convince him not to go through with the plan. 

==================================================================

The walk to the cell Obi Wan was sitting in, was painfully long.  
Vader was feeling better since he had the chance to get some proper rest. He was wearing a new suit almost identical to the last one ... From the outside at least. The mask made his breathing and speech sound the same old raspy way, but he didn’t actually need it anymore.  
When he reached the prison cell he took off the mask, he knew Obi Wan would be easier to fool if he looked more like his younger self.  
Obi Wan looked up as Vader entered the cell.  
He had de-aged as well. They were both aged back twenty years, but with Obi Wan it looked like a lot more since the years hadn’t been kind to him.  
The two force users were just staring at each other for several seconds, it was surreal. The two used to be like brothers, until Vader, in an attempt to save the love of his life, destroyed the jedi-order.  
“Hello, old friend.” Obi Wan sounded like the two were just old pals, who hadn’t seen each other for a couple of months. Vader simply replied, “What are you doing here?” “I was here to rescue the princess, remember?” “Yes, I do. And why is that? You have been underground for almost twenty years, what is your reason to come back now?” “It’s simple, I was needed. The princess send out a message asking for help, and i received it.” “How did the message get delivered to you?” Vader forgot to be angry, and was now plain curious. “It’s simple,” Obi Wan said “it was fate, and a little help from the young boy.” “Oh, yes him. Who is he? Where is he from?”  
“Tatooine.” Vader’s face changed, "Where did you meet this new companion of yours?” His tone was harsh. Again Obi Wan answered, “Tatooine.” Obi Wan took a deep breath “ I’ve been there for the past nineteen years.”  
“Nineteen!?” Vader was now genuinely confused. “What were you doing in that place for nineteen years?” Vader asked “Besides hiding from the empire.” He added.  
“I was looking after the boy.” Obi Wan hesitated “his name is Luke.”  
Vader crossed his arms, “I cannot see a reason for you to tell me this information.”  
Obi Wan paused before continuing, “His name is Luke ... Skywalker. He is your son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was the second chapter! It was really fun to write, and i hope it was fun to read.  
> I would like to apologize for not posting for so long. My computer broke down completely, and i had to get a new one.  
> Anyways please let me know if I should keep going. Yes or Nah? And if yes, please let me hear if you have any ideas :P Till i see you next time :) have a good one!


End file.
